Une histoire de piano
by LillyVentury93
Summary: Lucius l'avait dit, on aurait jamais dû inviter Potter ! Sans ça, il n'aurait pas dû donner le piano ! Slash HP/DM COMPLETE


**Auteur :** LillyVentury93

**Titre :** Une histoire de piano

**Rating :** M, scène explicite, si vous ne supportez pas les relations entre hommes ou les scènes détaillées, cet one-shot n'est pas pour vous alors faites précédent ou cliquez sur la croix rouge en haut à droite ! Je pense même que c'est un **PWP** ! Alors ne soyez pas surpris par ce qui va suivre !

**Genre :** Romance et humour je suppose mais bon je vais pas garantir à cent pour cent que vous allez rire xD

**Disclaimer :** Bien que j'emprunte les personnages de JKR pour un petit moment citronné, ils ne sont malheureusement pas à moi !

**Résumé :** Lucius l'avait dit, on aurait jamais dû inviter Potter ! Sans ça, il n'aurait pas dû donner le piano ! PWP ! Slash HP/DM

**Pairing :** Drago/Harry, du début à la fin, si vous n'aimez pas les relations entre hommes, je le redis ce n'est pas pour vous !

**Note de l'auteur :** Alors déjà en premier lieu je voudrais dédicacer cet OS à **Dominique**, c'est d'abord tout pour toi cet OS alors profite parce que je sais pas quand je referais un HP/DM mais j'ai hâte de lire la suite de ton histoire, Ginny elle va souffrir quand ? *yeux qui brillent* XD Bref blague et dédicace à part, un petit mot de l'auteur ^^ Alors cet OS est le fruit d'un défi. Avec une amie, vous avez compris qui, on a eu un délire pendant une sortie scolaire et on a trouvé que ce serait classe un HP/DM sur un piano ! Et tadaa ! Chacune en a écrit un et je poste le mien ^^ Donc petit OS pas trop long sans aucune prétention, juste celle de vous faire passer un bon moment ^^ Et un petit mot pour ceux qui suivent Il a suffi d'un jour pour t'aimer toute la vie et qui tomberaient sur ce petit mot, la suite devrait pas tarder. Après une grosse crise de la page blanche, je pense pouvoir m'atteler au nouveau chapitre, 'fin j'espère ^^ Merci à tous ceux qui liront cet os ^^ Bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas !

* * *

**Une histoire de piano !**

Lucius, du haut de ses quarante-deux ans, avait eu l'impudence de croire qu'il avait tout vu. Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas le cas. Pourtant, contrairement à certains, il avait eu une vie bien remplie. Plus que bien remplie.

A dix sept-ans seulement, par exemple, il avait trouvé l'amour de sa vie : Narcissa. Et cinq ans plus tard, soit lorsqu'il eut vingt deux-ans, il l'avait épousée, lui promettant de l'aimer et de la chérir pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Le meilleur, il l'avait vécu dans ses bras. Mais le pire avait pris un malin plaisir à venir envahir son existence. Par exemple, une fois son fils né quelques années plus tard, cela n'avait été plus qu'une suite de catastrophes.

Pas que ce soit son fils le responsable. Il aimait Drago autant qu'il aimait sa femme mais ce dernier lui avait tout de même apporté beaucoup de soucis. Rien qu'en étant petit, l'héritier des Malfoy avait fait des choses dignes d'un enfant moldu, pas d'un sang-pur, causant une perte prématurée des cheveux du lord !

Mais son enfance et les bêtises qu'il avait pu faire pendant celle-ci n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il lui avait faire pendant son adolescence et aujourd'hui. Des demandes extravagantes qui lui avaient peut-être servi mais tout de même! Drago, son fils, avait eu le culot de lui demander de changer de camp pour les beaux yeux du Survivant.

Eh oui ! Rien que ça ! Alors qu'il servait le plus grand mégalomane de tous les temps, c'est-à-dire Monsieur-Face-De-Serpent-Lord-Voldemort, il s'était retrouvé à l'espionner pour le deuxième plus grand mégalomane de tous les temps avec une hygiène plus que douteuse, j'ai nommé, Albus Dumbledore !

Au moins, l'intérêt dans tout cela c'est que les deux avaient eu la décence de rendre l'âme et que maintenant il pouvait vivre sa vie de petit mangemort repenti en paix. Néanmoins, **son** fils avait eu l'idée oh combien génialissime d'inviter son petit-ami, Potter bien sûr, **chez lui** dans la maison de **ses** illustres ancêtres pendant un mois avec la bénédiction de **son** épouse. Mais **son** avis à lui alors ?

Car il n'avait jamais dit oui et si on avait eu la décence de lui demander son opinion, il n'aurait jamais dit oui ! Ce à quoi sa femme avait répliqué que c'était bien pour cette raison que Drago ne lui avait rien demandé. Quel manque de respect, par Salazar !

Et puis il avait été bien avisé de ne pas vouloir dire oui (bien qu'il n'ait pas eu à s'exprimer) car sinon, il ne se serait jamais retrouvé dans ce genre de situation. Malheureusement, il était dans ce genre de situation… Maudit soit Potter jusqu'à la trente-sixième génération au moins !

Tout avait commencé il y a quelques minutes de cela. Lucius avait été réveillé par de drôles de bruits. Il lui avait fallu quelques secondes pour émerger et identifier le son. C'était du piano, il entendait quelqu'un jouer du piano et fort mal de plus. Des notes sans queue ni tête provenaient d'en bas, pareilles à un vacarme désagréable.

Complètement réveillé, le lord se redressa dans son lit. Qui pouvait faire de la musique (si ce qu'il entendait pouvait s'apparenter un tant soi peu au mot musique) à minuit passé ? La réponse s'imposa immédiatement à son esprit.

Potter, évidemment.

Il n'y avait que lui pour faire cela, après tout, seules quatre personnes habitées le manoir exception faîte des elfes de maison. Mais ces derniers étaient trop peureux pour faire quoique ce soit d'autre que d'exécuter les ordres que l'un des membres de la famille Malfoy leur donnait.

Ne restaient donc que lui, sa femme, Drago et Potter. Or, lui était ici et sa femme dormait à ses côtés, il était donc impossible qu'ils soient les coupables, c'était d'une évidence même. Il n'y avait donc que son fils et Potter qui étaient suspects. Et cela ne pouvait être Drago.

Malgré ses goûts désastreux en affaire de relations et d'hommes **(1)**, son fils avait reçu un éducation qui faisait que jamais ce dernier n'aurait fait cela. Et même s'il sortait avec _lui_ !

Agacé, Lucius se leva et descendit jusque dans la salon, là où se trouvait le piano à queue. Il comptait bien expliquer à Potter que la nuit était faite pour dormir et non pour assouvir une envie soudaine de jouer du piano, surtout quand on ne sait pas en jouer ! Accommoder ses hôtes, lui qui avait l'extrême obligeance de le recevoir quel manque d'éducation !

Tout en pestant contre le Survivant, Lucius eut tôt fait de sortir de sa chambre et d'emprunter les escaliers. Plus il se rapprochait du salon, plus il entendait de notes s'égrenaient de façon horripilante. Et plus ses nerfs lâchaient. Plus que quelques pas et Potter allait avoir la peur de sa vie.

Le piano à queue se trouvait dans la pièce bleue, là où ils recevaient les invités. Il avait été placé à cet endroit de façon stratégique, comme un bijou de plus, un diamant à l'état brut qui montrait une fois de plus l'immense fortune des Malfoy. Personne ne savait en jouer de toute façon, de piano.

Il avait bien tenté de faire apprendre quelques notions musicales à son fils mais ce dernier avait fait fuir (et traumatisé par la même occasion) chaque professeur qu'il avait engagé. Six en tout. Il avait jugé inutile d'en engager un septième. A la place, il avait offert un balai à son fils qui avait tenu un peu plus d'un mois, soit plus longtemps que les six précepteurs réunis.

Il en était là dans ses pensées quand il arriva dans la pièce. Lucius prépara son masque le plus froid, son regard le plus meurtrier et releva la tête, prêt à incendier Potter. Néanmoins aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il se retrouva là, en plein milieu du salon, dans une chemise de nuit en soie, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Merlin tout puissant ! Qu'est-ce que…

Jamais de sa pauvre vie il n'aurait pensé voir une scène aussi… écœurante et gênante et inappropriée et choquante et tant d'autres mots auraient pu se succéder.

Son fils était en train d'embrasser Potter à pleine bouche ou plutôt il dévorait la bouche du Gryffondor et ce dernier avait l'air d'apprécier vu l'entrain qu'il mettait à lui répondre. Il était assis laborieusement sur les touches blanches et noires de l'instrument, enlaçant Drago au point qu'il crut qu'il allait l'étrangler.

Mais loin de se dégager, le blond se rapprocha un peu plus d'Harry, le faisant s'appuyer sur le clavier qui eut une sorte de couinement. Les gémissements que les deux hommes produisaient étaient étouffés par les notes de musique. Doucement mais sûrement, la bouche de Drago dériva dans le cou du brun, s'égarant un instant sur le lobe de l'oreille qu'il lécha, arrachant un gémissement de contentement du rouge et or.

Il poursuivit son chemin en laissant sa langue courir sur la nuque gracile, baisant tendrement la carotide puis mordillant la peau délicate. Il laissait des trainées rougeâtres sur l'épiderme bronzé.

Sous les coups de langues experts et délicieux de son blondinet, Harry commença à se transformer en une masse gémissante qui ne faisait rien de plus que de profiter de toutes ses sensations extraordinaires.

Drago continua son chemin en laissant sa bouche descendre sur la clavicule découverte par le pull et la taquina quelques instants, se délectant des bruits que produisait son amant. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière, laissant un plus grand accès au blond. Ses mains s'enfouirent dans les cheveux dorés, massant doucement le cuir chevelu.

Le vert et argent se fit un peu plus insistant, se pressant contre le corps bronzé. Ce dernier sentit parfaitement l'érection conséquente de son petit-ami contre son bas-ventre et ses mains froides qui s'insinuèrent sous son haut, découvrant les abdos bien dessinés, caressant le torse musclé, provoquant des frissons sur l'épiderme doré.

Harry gémit et obligea Drago à remettre son visage au niveau du sien. Une fois ceci fait, il se saisit presque brutalement des lèvres déjà rougies de son amant et les dévora. Il mordilla, suça la chair tendre. Sans plus tarder, le blond répondit à son baiser, laissant sa langue taquine se faufiler entre ses dents pour s'enrouler à celle de Potter.

Un combat s'engagea entre les deux, chacun voulant la domination. Au final, ce fut Drago qui eut raison, une de ses mains s'étant égarée sur le sexe durci du brun. Celui-ci gémit, cambrant son corps contre cette main curieuse, recherchant le contact.

« - Tricheur, murmura-t-il.

- Serpentard, rétorqua un Drago plus qu'amusé.

- Vil Serpentard alors.

- C'est un pléonasme mon ange. »

Et sans laisser le temps à Harry de répondre, il replongea sur ses lèvres grenades, déclenchant un gémissement appréciateur de la part de son amant. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser langoureusement, passionnément, parfois tendrement parfois sauvagement sous l'œil effaré de Lucius Malfoy qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, il avait toujours la bouche grande ouverte, n'en croyant toujours pas ses yeux.

Son fils allait s'envoyer à l'air avec Potter dans la maison de ses ancêtres, les portraits n'étaient même pas à deux couloirs d'eux ! Et sous son nez en plus ! Une petite voix mesquine résonna dans son esprit lui susurrant de partir avant qu'il ne voit l'inoubliable.

Lucius pesa le pour et le contre, pouvant très bien sauver les oreilles de ses ancêtres en intervenant et coupant court à toute séance d'échange de salive ou du moins sur ce piano qui avait tout de même coûté une fortune colossale ou alors s'en aller et faire comme si de rien était bien que les efforts seraient surhumains.

Et en tout bon Serpentard, il choisit la deuxième option, de toute façon les portraits n'étaient que de la peinture, les occupants étaient mort il y a bien longtemps ! Lucius referma donc enfin la bouche et tourna le dos dans un mouvement typiquement malfoyen.

Mieux valait partir avant qu'une scène plus traumatisante face son arrivée dans son pauvre esprit. Néanmoins, l'ironie du sort voulu qu'il entende cela avant de retourner se barricader dans sa chambre.

« - Drago… On devrait peut-être aller ailleurs avant de réveiller tes parents. »

C'était bien les Gryffondors ça. Toujours un hypogriffe de retard. Et Lucius remaudit Potter pour trente-six autres générations à venir.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

« - Drago, gémit lamentablement Harry. Tes pa… Hum ! St…op… Tes parents… Draaay ! »

Ce dernier eut un sourire moqueur lorsqu'il vit la corps lascif du Gryffondor presque étalé sur les touches du piano, complètement soumis sa volonté alors que sa main avait fait un tour dans le boxer de ce dernier et avait décidé d'y établir logement pour un certain temps.

La respiration du brun était rauque, son souffle erratique, ses cheveux plus en pétard que jamais, ses joues rouge soutenu et ses yeux étaient assombris par le désir. Il était un appel à luxure et Drago se demanda un instant ce qui l'empêchait de le retourner, de lui écarter les jambes et de le prendre jusqu'à ce qu' Harry lui demande la délivrance, le supplie, se casse la voix ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là.

L'idée était tentante, plus que tentante. Mais il devait avouer que le clavier n'était pas très large et entravé beaucoup de ses mouvements. Le blond décida donc d'accéder à la requête de son rouge et or préféré, son unique préféré d'ailleurs, par pur bonté d'âme.

Il le souleva donc pour le déposer sur le couvercle noir. De toute façon, le jeune homme trouvait que l'idée qu'Harry pense plus au bien être de ses parents plutôt à ce qu'il allait lui faire assez dérangeante.

Une fois bien installé, Drago se glissa entre les jambes de son amant et reprit d'autorité ses lèvres. Le baiser fut passionné comme les autres bien que cette fois, l'attention des deux sorciers étaient plus centrés sur leurs vêtements.

Bouts de tissus de trop qu'ils essayaient désespérément d'enlever du corps de l'autre. Harry se débattait avec les boutons de la chemise de Drago alors que celui-ci bataillait avec le pantalon de son brun. Après quelques efforts qui nécessita la séparation temporaire des deux corps, ils finirent par se retrouver complètement nus.

Une fois encore, leurs bouches s'unirent mais pas pour longtemps. Très vite, les lèvres de Drago dérivèrent à nouveau vers le cou d'Harry ou quelques marques étaient encore présentes. Aimant embêtant son petit lion, le Serpentard entreprit de laisser un suçon rouge et bien voyant sur la peau sensible de son petit-ami, désirant aussi informer le monde entier qu'Harry Potter était à lui et rien qu'à lui.

Les mains d'Harry, elles, s'étaient égarées dans le dos de Drago, caressant la peau pâle, laissant parfois des griffures superficielles qui faisaient gémir le vert et argent. Drago finit par descendre sa bouche d'un étage, laissant sa langue redessinait les pectoraux de Harry, déclenchant une série de sons plus qu'excitant dans la bouche du brun qui ne pouvait que gémir et profiter.

Bientôt, les lèvres happèrent un des deux tétons déjà durcis du Gryffondor qui laissa échapper un bruit d'étranglement, n'arrivant même plus à faire une chose aussi simple que gémir, le Serpentard était partout.

La sensation d'humidité sur sa chair brûlante était délicieusement douloureuse, les dents qui agaçaient la boule rose étaient exquises et insupportables. Le plaisir était partout et nul part à la fois si bien que plusieurs fois Harry crut perdre la tête.

Ce fut pire quand les mains de Drago se déplacèrent sur ses cuisses. L'une saisit son sexe dressé et commença un mouvement de va et vient rapide, faisant définitivement perdre la tête au brun alors que l'autre venait jouer avec ses testicules, le rapprochant un peu plus de la jouissance.

La sensation de la peau de Drago contre la sienne était électrique. Tout était électrique entre eux, de leurs discussions à leurs baisers, de leur amour à leur haine, de leurs disputes à leurs façons de faire l'amour, tendrement, bestialement.

Il n'y avait pas de limites entre eux et c'était à la fois effrayant et délicieux.

Il se donnait entièrement dans cette relation et Drago aussi, ensemble ils étaient imbattables, l'un contre l'autre, ils se détruisaient.

C'était effrayant une relation comme cela, dépendre autant d'une personne, ne pas pouvoir imaginer la vie sans elle.

C'était bien simple, sans Drago, la vie de Harry aurait paru monotone, vide de sens au point qu'il n'aurait même pas eu envie de continuer cette existence.

Sans Drago, il ne respirait pas, rien ne le faisait vibrer, rien ne lui donner de l'envie, du désir, de l'amour.

Harry sortit de ses pensées quand la langue du blond se referma sur son autre téton, l'amenant une fois de plus au paradis. Il haletait, quémandait, suppliait et Drago n'en perdait pas une miette. Il n'était jamais aussi beau que dans ces moments là.

Il profita encore un petit peu du torse doré et sucré du brun avant de descendre un peu plus bas. Sans lâcher les yeux émeraudes du Gryffondor qui avaient viré au noir, il laissa langue pénétrer son nombril, mimant l'acte sexuel.

Le brun gémit un peu plus, le blond était un appel à la débauche et à la luxure. Et rien que de savoir ce qui allait suivre après faisait se tendre un peu plus Harry.

Lentement, cruellement, la langue du blond dériva sur son bas ventre, la tête de ce dernier se logeant entre ses cuisses, promesse de la plus délicieuse des caresses à venir. Le brun retint son souffle, attendant le moment fatidique où son désir serait englouti par Drago, le propulsant plus haut que les étoiles.

Bien évidemment, Drago n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien et il prit plaisir à le faire languir. Il laissa ses doigts courir sur la hampe fièrement dressée, effleurant la peau plus que la caressant, frustrant le jeune homme. Le blond se pencha un peu plus et souffla sur le gland, un gémissement de frustration échappa à Harry.

« - Drago… supplia Harry.

- Oui ? Demanda innocemment le blond.

- S'il te plait…

- Que veux-tu Harry ?

- Je… s'il te plait Dray, le brun était au supplice.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

- Je veux que… Han ! Drago venait de donner un coup de langue sur le bout de la verge, faisant frémir Harry.

- Dis-le ! C'était plus une demande de soumission qu'un ordre néanmoins Harry s'y résolut.

- Suce-moi ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le blond engloutit le sexe de son petit-ami dans sa bouche et commença un rythme de va et vient soutenu, faisant crier Harry. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et des paroles incohérentes s'échappèrent de sa bouche. Trop faible pour se maintenir sur ses coudes, il s'écroula sur la coque froide du piano.

Le froid contre sa peau brûlante le ramena un peu à la réalité mais la bouche de Drago faisant des merveilles, il était encore très loin, dans un endroit empli de blondinets passionnés. La langue s'enroula autour de son membre, la bouche se resserra autour de son sexe sensible et un nouveau cri s'échappa des lèvres du brun.

Il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus.

Comme s'il avait senti qu'Harry allait venir, Drago ralentit le rythme pour finalement s'arrêter. Il déposa un baiser sur le gland rougi puis remonta ainsi jusqu'aux lèvres du brun, déposant ses lèvres en une myriade de baiser sur tout le corps alangui de son petit ami.

Une fois à sa hauteur, il l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui présenter trois doigts. Harry les suça lentement, faisant passer dans son regard un désir affamé qui fit déglutir Drago. Merlin, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde dans le corps brûlant du Gryffondor déjà ?

Il chassa cette pensée de sa tête et retira ses doigts de l'antre humide du jeune homme. Il présenta un doigt à son entrée et le fit rentrer doucement. Harry frissonna mais ne montra aucun signe de douleur. Il le fit bouger lentement puis quand le rouge et or alla à l'encontre de sa main avec ses hanches, il en ajouta un deuxième, commençant à faire des mouvements de ciseaux.

Ce n'était pas le plus agréable dans l'acte mais c'était nécessaire et puis Harry n'avait pas l'air de trop s'en plaindre vu les gémissement qui s'échappaient de sa bouche. Un troisième doigt vint rejoindre les deux autres et Drago accéléra les mouvements, frappant parfois un petit point qui allumait un brasier dans les reins d'Harry.

« - Dray, c'est bon… Prends-moi, maintenant. Prends-moi ! »

Ledit Dray ne se le fit pas redire deux fois. Il retira ses doigts et appuya son sexe tendu à l'extrême contre l'entrée du corps doré. Il poussa et rentra dans l'étroitesse brûlante. Il dut faire un effort monumental pour ne pas jouir. Harry ne semblait pas être dans un meilleur état.

Il attendit l'accord du sorcier pour commencer à se mouvoir en lui. Un coup de rein bien placé les fit gémir tous les deux et aussitôt, Drago commença à aller et venir dans le corps délicieux du Gryffondor.

Tous les deux haletaient, gémissaient, se murmuraient des mots qu'eux seuls comprenaient, suppliaient n'importe quel dieu. Le blond qui allait lentement finit par pilonner le corps de son amant après une demande express de celui-ci qu'il ne lui refusa pas.

Ses mouvements étaient puissants, il se retirait presque pour rentrer de nouveau profondément dans l'étau de chair, touchant la prostate de Harry si bien qu'il criait à chaque fois. C'était foutrement bon. Les coups de rein s'enchainaient et Drago sentit qu'il allait bientôt venir.

Ne voulant pas se laisser aller avant son amant, il attrapa la verge de ce dernier et commença à le caresser au même rythme que ses coups de reins. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Harry pour venir. Lui qui était déjà perdu dans un océan d'émotions ne put se retenir en sentant cette main magnifiquement douée sur son sexe.

Il se sentit partir, des étoiles blanches apparurent devant ses yeux, il se contracta et jouit, tout en étant foudroyé par un orgasme comme jamais il n'en avait eu.

Et dès que Drago sentit les chairs se resserraient sur son membre, il vint à son tour, se déversant dans le corps moite de son amant.

Il retomba en sueur sur ce dernier qui l'enlaça difficilement. Leurs respirations étaient hachées et il leur fallut un certain temps pour redescendre un peu sur terre. Harry quémanda les lèvres de Drago qui lui accorda et ils échangèrent quelques baisers tendres. Puis un rire échappa des lèvres du Gryffondor.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- On vient de faire l'amour sur le piano de tes parents. C'est assez irréelle comme situation. »

Drago rit à son tour et murmura à l'oreille de son amour :

« - Ce qui aurait été irréel, c'est que mon père nous surprenne ! »

Ils rigolèrent ensemble, échangeant quelques baisers. Ils ne croyaient pas si bien dire.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

Un coup résonna contre la porte de bois de son bureau. Lucius releva le nez de sa gazette, la replia et la posa correctement sur les autres papiers en face de lui. D'une voix calme et posée, il autorisa la personne à entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Narcissa Malfoy entra dans la pièce. Lucius lui offrit un doux sourire auquel sa femme répondit. Elle vint l'embrasser puis pris place sur un siège en cuir en face de l'énorme bureau de son mari.

« - Chéri, j'ai une question à te poser.

- Je t'écoute.

- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi des hommes sont en train de sortir le piano du salon ? »

Le sourire de Lucius qui ne l'avait pas quitté se crispa soudainement. Narcissa le remarqua et se demanda pourquoi son mari se mettait dans un tel état pour un simple piano. Finalement, il répondit d'une voix qui se voulait poser mais qui tremblait un peu.

« - Il ne me plaisait plus, j'ai décidé de faire installer une harpe à la place. «

Pourquoi fut la réponse de Narcissa. Lucius se leva d'un bond, comme si on l'avait piqué et se mit à faire les cent pas. Il avait essayé, oh oui, il avait essayé. Essayé d'ignorer ce piano, ce fichu piano qui lui rappelait des souvenirs qu'il aurait volontiers oublié mais impossible.

Dès qu'il voyait l'instrument, il revoyait son fils et Potter, il réentendait les notes de musiques et pire, il s'imaginait ce qui avait pu se passer sur ce fichu instrument. C'était devenu une obsession. Le piano l'obsédait, l'effrayait, il ne quittait jamais ses pensées…

Il en avait même rêvé ! Le piano l'avait dragué dans un rêve. Il faisait nuit blanche sur nuit blanche ! Cela ne pouvait plus durer, il devait absolument faire quelque chose. Et il avait trouvé. Il avait acheté la plus belle et la plus chère harpe qu'il avait pu trouver et il avait donné ledit piano à un orphelinat. C'était un acte de charité. Mais plus jamais il ne voulait revoir de…

« - Piano !

- Hein ? Répondit intelligemment Lucius en sursautant.

- Je te demandais pourquoi tu remplaçais le piano par une harpe ?

- Parce qu'on peut pas grimper sur une harpe ! »

La réponse laissa Narcissa perplexe et en sortant du bureau, elle se promit d'appeler Severus pour qu'il aide son mari. Ce dernier se surmenait, la nuit, elle l'avait entendu gémir le mot « piano ». Il y avait véracasse sous roche !

**THE END**

* * *

**(1)** C'est l'avis de Lucius, le mien et sans doute le votre est que Drago a plus que bon goût xD

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini ^^ J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en laissant cet One-Shot et surtout que vous avez aimé ^^ Pour que je le sache, un seul moyen : la review ! Ce n'est pas obligatoire mais c'est toujours agréable de recevoir un petit encouragement, une remarque, une critique utile, bref je prends tout ^^ Je tiens aussi à dire que c'est mon premier lemon, pas le dernier donc j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez, s'il y a des choses à améliorer, voilà ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue ^^

Et peut-être à bientôt ^^

Lilly.


End file.
